Dale Purinton
| birth_place = Fort Wayne, IN, USA | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2008 | draft = 117th overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = New York Rangers }} Dale Purinton (born October 11, 1976) is the head coach of the Cowichan Valley Capitals of the British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL) and a retired professional ice hockey defenceman, known as an enforcer, who played 181 games for the New York Rangers in the National Hockey League. Playing career Enforcer Dale Purinton was drafted in the 5th round, 117th overall, by the New York Rangers in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. He spent the early part of his career in the WHL, ECHL, and AHL before his NHL debut in the 1999–2000 season. Dale Purinton is a pure enforcer who is not known for his goal scoring abilities. In 181 NHL games Purinton racked up 578 penalty minutes to go with his 4 goals and 16 assists. After completing the 2007–08 season with the Lake Erie Monsters of the American Hockey League, he became a unrestricted free agent and upon failing to sign with a new team, subsequently retired. Coaching career He was hired as head coach of the Cowichan Valley Capitals of the BCHL on October 18, 2009. Career statistics Suspensions This is a list of suspensions that he has received: *April 8, 2008, :The AHL suspended Purinton three (3) games for his actions during an April 4 game in Hamilton. *March 27, 2008, :The AHL suspended Purinton three (3) games for his actions during a game on March 26. The three-game suspension was automatic after Purinton received his fifth game misconduct in the general category this season. *March 20, 2008, :The AHL suspended Purinton one (1) game for his actions during pre-game warms ups prior to an AHL game against Grand Rapids. *March 15, 2008, :The AHL suspended Purinton for 2 games for accumulating 4 misconducts in one season. His latest came in the first period of a game against the Grand Rapids Griffins in which he kneed right winger Jamie Tardif. *February 19, 2008, :The AHL suspended Purinton for four (4) games for his actions in a game against Hamilton. *October 19, 2007, :The AHL suspended Purinton for 25 games for punching Stars' forward Marius Holtet in the head from behind with a gloved fist after the completion of play during a game between Lake Erie and Iowa. *April 26, 2006 :The AHL suspended him for 1 game for instigation a fight during the last 5 minutes of a game. *October 1, 2005 :On October 4 the NHL handed out a 10-game suspension for an attempt to eye-gouge Colton Orr in a pre-season game. *2004–05 season in the ECHL :suspended by the ECHL on December 10 for 6 games for elbowing a player into the head during the game vs Bakersfield on December 7. :Later in the season the ECHL suspended him for 3 games for his refusal to stop fighting and pulling the hair of a player. As a result, the Salmon Kings released him. He only played 25 games that season and racked up 192 penalty minutes. *February 2002 :The NHL handed out a 3-game suspension for a sucker-punch to Jason Blake of the New York Islanders. *October 2001 :The NHL handed out a 7-game suspension for a cross-check to the head of Stephen Peat of the Washington Capitals. *September 2001 :The NHL handed out a 4-game suspension for beating up goaltender Garth Snow in an NHL pre-season game. *1999 :Purinton suspended by the AHL for 3 games during the 1998–1999 season. See also *Violence in ice hockey *Fighting in ice hockey External links * *The Ultimate Character (hockeyfights.com) Category:Born in 1976 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Charlotte Checkers (1993–2010) players Category:Kelowna Rockets alumni Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Tacoma Rockets alumni Category:Victoria Salmon Kings players Category:Vernon Vipers alumni Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:Cowichan Valley Capitals coaches Category:Retired in 2008 Category:1999 debut